


An Untitled Jori Poem

by sesshoukid



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Jade's point-of-view about her and Tori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untitled Jori Poem

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote in May 2012 and posted on ffnet.

I know you think I hate you,  
But that is far from true.  
My dark exterior is merely a ploy,  
Where I play with others like a toy.  
There are so many secrets to hide;  
In me, so much pain resides.  
Darkness in my soul leave me entrapped;  
To allow my emotions free, I'm inapt.  
You cause me to try, in fact,  
To break out of my terrible act.  
We can work together to relieve  
The evil inside me, I believe.  
Your beautiful heart and soul  
Calls to me with a pull.  
High in the sky, like a soaring dove,  
I wish to give you all my love.

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd and 4th lines were originally:  
> My dark exterior is merely a ploy;  
> I play with others like a toy.


End file.
